1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer simulation device and simulation programs, when an object is transferred by a robot such as a carrier machine, by which if there exists position interference between the object and ambient surroundings or not, is examined in advance.
For more detail, the present invention relates to transferred objects such as a semiconductor material, a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an inorganic light emitting display panel, a field emitting display panel and it's sheet like base plate.
And the present invention relates to a SCARA (“Selective Compliant Assembly Robot Arm” or “Selective Compliant Articulated Robot Arm”) type robot, and to a simulation device which simulates a path of the moving robot itself and a moving sheet like object, when the robot transfers the sheet like object, and relates to the device which generates programs teaching a transferring operation to the robot.
2. Related Art
A robot simulation device in which both a location of a robot and an arm position are displayed on a working space window, is disclosed in “JP 05-224734”. This device is suitable for a simulation where a surrounding condition is given. In “JP 07-141016”, a simulation device which generates most relevant teaching data for a playback robot is disclosed. And in “JP 11-259112”, a device which checks if there is interference between a moving robot and it's surroundings is disclosed.
But a large-scale computer is used in the existing simulation devices, and as there is no way to visually check an interference condition on a display, it was difficult to select and design an appropriate working space and dimensions of a robot.
Consequently, an objective of the present invention is to provide a simulation device on a small personal computer, which makes it possible selecting a suitable size of a robot when a certain size of a working space is given, and selecting a suitable size of a working space and other specifications when a robot's size and functions are given.